Many cosmetic compositions have been developed for the purpose of attempting to hide skin defects or imperfections such as, for example, wrinkles, fine lines, pores, roughness, etc. Such attempts have included incorporating ingredients into the compositions which reflect and/or diffuse light to de-emphasize the defects and imperfections. Emmert, “Quantification of the Soft-Focus Effect,” Cosmetics and Toiletries, 111, 57-61 (1996) discusses attempting to create a soft focus effect using such light-diffusing/scattering ingredients. When soft focus index is high, a composition produces a large soft focus effect, serving to mask defects by changing the perception of relief.
In the past, cosmetic compositions have employed ingredients such as silicone elastomers, planar powders, spherical powders such as silica, PMMA, barium sulfate, etc., and/or powders with a high refractive index such as titanium dioxide, zinc oxide and iron oxide in an attempt to achieve a soft-focus effect. However, such products have had drawbacks such as, for example, an unnatural look on skin owing to the use of highly opaque materials and the highlighting of skin defects owing to the use of planar materials. Moreover, such products have not generally had optimal or desirable soft focus effect properties. Thus, there remains a need for suitable cosmetic compositions having improved soft focus effect properties.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is a care and/or makeup and/or treatment composition for keratinous material such as the skin and/or the lips which is able to provide improved soft focus effect properties upon application.